Mystery of the Spooky Noises
by GamingChiliHedgehog
Summary: Remember those noises in the last level of the first Splatoon game? Callie, Marie, and their new friend Rebekah investigate this mystery not knowing what they will find. Is it what they suspect?


At night, Inkopolis was lit up with neon lights and TV screens promoting local business. In the Squid Sisters studio, we were just hanging out, enjoying each other's company, and telling random stories about our lives. Tokuma was busy in Inkopolis Square working with her crew in Salmon Run so it was just me, Callie, and Marie.

"Have you heard of the strange sounds in Octavio's old lair?" Callie asked. This was strange coming from her, how does she know? When she was asking us, she seemed scared. There's something about this that scares her. Is it the sounds, or is it something else?

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked.

"I heard rumors that it's the screams of humans conforming to squids." Callie said rather quiet.

"For eel? I thought it was Octolings dying from work." Marie added.

"No, this is FAR worse."

I was getting chills hearing this: could humans still be around in this post-apocalyptic world? Maybe we're both wrong and it's something scarier. Packed with curiosity, like in all horror stories we check it out.

"Seriously? You want to check this out?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, once we figure out what's going on we can report it and possibly make a lot of money." I said with ambition. "Of course, we're gonna need evidence." I added.

Marie drives us in her truck over to Octo Canyon Zone 5 where Octavio's old base is. The sounds of metal and blood curdling screams echo in the distance. Callie was rather scared wondering if she's right about this. Marie drives in closer to the sounds, carefully avoiding the metal bars. I was in the back almost as scared as Callie, but at the same time excited to see what this mystery is about.

After driving through a forest of metal bars, we come across pitch black darkness. Marie was shocked to see this conclusion: there was nothing there. I take a look outside the windows of the truck to see if I can spot anything. Nothing. How odd, perhaps there's a recorded message on repeat from Octavio trying to scare us. I tell Marie to look for a speaker of some kind and she follows the sounds till they get louder. The lights of the truck were on to help navigate us through the darkness.

The sounds got louder and louder. When we were as close to the sounds as possible, we can see a faint red light flashing in rhythm to the metal sounds. Marie drove in carefully and the lights showed us a metal landing pad. Once we land, we exit the truck.

"I can barely see a thing." I wined. Callie gives me a flashlight and now we all have one. The light shows us a door shaped like a monster mouth with razor sharp teeth. The eyes glew above it blinking to the metal sounds. As we walk towards it, it opens to a half lit hallway.

"Which way do we go?" I asked. We can go forward or left. Callie listened to the sounds and went left. Marie and I follow her to wherever the hallway leads us. When we come across a door where the sounds are coming from, I open it to find a machine with a large speaker and a Octoling screaming into the microphone while banging two metal bars. Okay, first off: why is this area here? Second of all: why is an Octoling doing this?

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh! Uh, I was just testing Octavio's new speaker device." the Octoling said.

"That's it!? We were scared over this?" Callie complained.

"Well, it looks like we can forget about the money." Marie added.

Callie gets really mad and strangles the Octoling to where it faints.

"We can always take it to jail or we can throw it off the edge." I suggested. Callie gives me this evil smile and runs outside to throw the Octoling off into the abyss. "There, justice is served!" Callie said dusting her hands. Marie and I were shocked Callie went that far, but that was overcome with laughter about the whole situation. The spooky noises were from an Octoling using Octavio's speaker device, who knew?


End file.
